wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Stormwind (kingdom)
Human (140,000) Ironforge dwarf (28,000) High elf (20,000) Half-elf (8,000) Night elf (4,000) Half-orc Gnome * Ogre lord |loc=North of Elwynn Forest |government= Hereditary monarchy |ruler= King Varian Wrynn (current), Anduin Wrynn (former) / Bolvar Fordragon (former regent) |affiliation= Alliance |source= |rewards= Horse mounts (rare and epic) }} Kingdom of Stormwind (aka nation of Stormwind or Stormwind) is located on the southern continent of the Eastern Kingdoms with its capital within the region of Stormwind at Stormwind City. Today, with the collapse Lordaeron and Stromgarde, Stormwind is the brightest bastion of humanity on Azeroth, and is an integral member of the Alliance. History Originally settled by descendants of the Arathi as the Kingdom of Azeroth, it flourished until the First War when it was conquered and lain waste by the Horde. The survivors of that conflict, led by Anduin Lothar, sought refuge in Lordaeron and managed to reclaim their homeland at the end of the Second War with the aid of the Alliance of Lordaeron. Soon reconstruction started thanks to the economic help of the other human nations and the effort of craftsmen called by the House of Nobles. When the work was finished the stonemasons found themselves unemployed, without remuneration, and above all banished from the new Capital. Alone, betrayed, and disillusioned the group turned to the head of the Stonemasons, Edwin VanCleef, and together they founded the Defias Brotherhood. From their main base in the Deadmines their influence spread all the way to the nobles within Stormwind: King Varian Wrynn was abducted and his son Anduin became King. Following the inability of the Capital leadership to counter outsiders the kingdom of Azeroth split into several smaller territories including the kingdom of Stormwind. It still has some control and influence over the lands outside of the nation itself, including Elwynn. While Stormwind retains its hereditary monarchy, most of the nearby territories have become democracies, or with the case of Westfall, a region best described as being under anarchy. All the regions are currently in severe distress, as Stormwind City has not provided the military aid required to defend against the Defias in Elwynn and Westfall, the Blackrock orcs in Redridge, and the undead in Darkshire. Regions and outposts of the Kingdom of Stormwind Note: References to "Stormwind" usually refers to the region of Stormwind (sometimes referred to as the actual kingdom) rather than including all of its territory. *Stormwind - full control; a kingdom; ruled by the monarchy. *Elwynn Forest - Alliance; close enough to Stormwind to enjoy considerable Alliance guardianship; sends its criminals to Stormwind; its own democratic government. *Redridge Mountains - Alliance; under Stormwind's control; the Stormwind army maintains a token presence here and handles Redridge's few crime problems, its people discuss Stormwind and believe if the people up there would just relax then their problems would solve themselves; it is the last true area wholly under Alliance influence in Azeroth; it has gnoll, orc, and troll problems. *Duskwood - Technically part of the Alliance and under Stormwind's protection; it stands within Stormwind's territory but profits little from the fact; has its own democratic government; it has undead, ogre, and worgen problems. *Westfall - Indepdendent; formerly controlled by Stormwind but currently in a state of anarchy ruled by Edwin VanCleef through the Defias Brotherhood. *Nethergarde } || Defias Brotherhood |- ! Nethergarde Keep || - || - || - || constructed || Razed || Rebuilt || Stormwind || Stormwind || Stormwind || Burning Legion |}